Unexpected Stop
by talkie302
Summary: As Percy and Annabeth are walking for what seems like forever, trying to return to their friends, Percy suddenly stops. But why? Set after Mark of Athena. Oneshot drabble type thing...


**Unexpected Stop**

Down.

Down.

Down.

_How deep could this damn _(not dam) _hole be?!_ This was all that Annabeth could think of as she fell. Oh, and that she couldn't see a single thing in the darkness. The air rushing past her made the long (times a billion) fall even worse- it was freezing. Her whole body shivered, except for her hand. Her hand seemed to be the only thing preventing her from turning into an ice cube. It was clasped around someone else's hand. _Oh right, stupid Percy fell with me,_ she thought. She smiled a little as tears started to cloud in her eyes. It was sweet (that word couldn't even begin to describe what he did) of him to fall with her, but now she was thinking that she may have killed her boyfriend, along with herself.

"Annabeth?! Please tell me you didn't randomly die!" Percy shouted over the loud whistling of the rushing wind. She gripped his hand even harder in response.

"No I didn't!" Annabeth shouted back. She was about to say something else, when suddenly, light flooded her vision. Right afterwards, Percy and Annabeth's trip stopped short, as they landed in a tree (which thankfully slowed down their fall). The pair tumbled out of the tree and fell onto the ground. Annabeth wound up sprawled on top of Percy somehow. After a moment, she got up quickly and sat next to Percy. She examined him, to check and see if he was alright. She held her breath. Then, Percy coughed once and sat up slowly. Annabeth let out a large sign of relief.

"Man, who knew you were so heavy?" Percy joked. Annabeth punched him. Hard. Percy started laughing while rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, I just had to," he said with his green eyes twinkling. He pulled a leaf out of his dark hair as he looked around. "So…any idea where we are?" They were in a vast field with discolored grass everywhere. There were some trees here and there. There was not a soul in sight.

"I don't know," Annabeth said with her brows furrowed. She was trying to remember all the information she had ever learned about the Underworld. It was frustrating her that she didn't know something. Percy reached over and pulled a leaf out of Annabeth's golden hair.

"I thought you knew everything, Wise Girl," Percy said with a smirk. Annabeth blushed slightly: both from Percy's touch and his insult (don't forget his smexy smirk).

"I do. I think that your stupidness is affecting me though, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted. Percy stuck his tongue out, and they both started to laugh. Percy stood up and surveyed the area once more. Annabeth got up also.

"Well, I think we better start walking if we want to catch up to the others. They might have a party without us," Percy said. Annabeth smiled a little and nodded in agreement Then, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, and the two were off.

**. . .**

The couple seemed to have walked forever, and both of them were starting to grow tired. Their tiredness, plus Annabeth's injury, slowed them down to the speed of a turtle.

"Do you think we're going in the right direction?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Even if we did, we would still end up somewhere," Annabeth said. Then, the two saw something on the horizon, very far away. Both Percy and Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"What do you think that is?" Percy asked.

"It...looks like a crowd of people," Annabeth said while squinting. They had reached the Fields of Punishment. The two quickened their pace. After a few minutes, Annabeth was leading, with Percy walking behind her. She noticed that Percy was starting to walk slower. _Maybe he's just tired_, Annabeth thought. Suddenly, Percy stopped completely. Because they were holding hands, Annabeth stopped too. She turned around and looked at him.

"Percy, we're only a few minutes away," Annabeth said while eyeing the crowd up ahead.

"Annabeth...," Percy began in a soft voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat. _Is he about to tell me something bad?_ She thought nervously.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"We may not have that much time left together...," he said. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but he went on. "And, I want to be with you for the rest of the time that we have left."

"Percy you're not making sense..," Annabeth said. He looked into her eyes and he slowly knelt onto the ground. Annabeth drew in a sharp breath. Annabeth's thoughts were going crazy. _No way! He isn't doing what I think he's do-_

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy said. There was a moment of silence. Then, with tears starting to form in her eyes, Annabeth smiled.

"You don't even have a ring do you?" She said. Percy laughed nervously.

"Haha, should I? I mean I didn't exactly plan for us to fall into Tartarus..." Percy said with a small smile. Annabeth scoffed happily.

"That's just like you, Seaweed Brain," she said before embracing him.

"Yes, of course," she whispered as she pulled away. Percy smiled the largest smile in his life. He leaned forward and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while. They finally pulled apart for air.

"Should we get going now?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled and pulled her along as he started walking.

"Of course, Mrs. Jackson."

**. . .**

**A/N: Well there you go! My first oneshot and Percy Jackson fanfic! :D Like I said, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so I'm sorry if I am OOC! I hope you all enjoyed that, even though it was so short (and probably sucked .). :p **


End file.
